Interviewing Golden Sun
by Traek
Summary: complete SD IS... READ IT! Traek's real name is revealed at the very end!
1. Garet

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
1: Garet  
  
Traek: T_T (Checking watch) He's late.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Traek: *sigh* Well that was a gold mine of quality time...not. That's our show! Thanks for watching!  
  
Garet runs in  
  
Garet: *pant* I hope I'm not too late! I ran into a mongoose that stole my script that you guys sent me so I don't ruin your show...  
  
Traek: (whispering) shut up...no no no...don't tell em'  
  
Garet: ...but I think I remember my lines.  
  
Traek: (sweating, and trying to sound convincing) Well, what are you talking about?  
  
Garet: (reminding Traek) The script...remember?  
  
Traek: Well, you're late, anyway.  
  
Garet: I know! Can we still do the show? Plllllleeeeeeezzzzzzz????  
  
Traek: -_-, Okay.  
  
Garet: Great! Hey! If you switch the letters around in 'great' it will spell 'Garet'!  
  
Traek: (sounding interested) Yeah...okay...let's get started.  
  
Garet: ^_^ Okay!  
  
Traek: So...Garet, what adept are you?  
  
Garet: I'm sorry, but I forget what I'm supposed to say after you ask that, since I lost the script.  
  
Traek: _ FORGET THE SCRIPT!!!!  
  
Garet: So you want me to make up my own answers?  
  
Traek: (calming down) Yes...  
  
Garet: (repeating question) So, what adept am I...Pudding!!!  
  
Traek: How could you get an interview question wrong?  
  
Garet: _ Are you gonna fail me?  
  
Traek: Fail you in what?  
  
Garet: I don't remember that interview question in the script.  
  
Traek: _ SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID SCRIPT!!!!  
  
Garet: Oh yeah...  
  
Traek: (holding in anger, but talking slowly) You...are...a...fire...adept.  
  
Garet: (evil grin) I can do dastardly things with fire. Hee hee hee...  
  
Traek: Next question! What does this word mean to you: Antidisestablishmentarianism.  
  
Garet: O_O Anti-what?  
  
Traek: -_- Anti-dis-es-tab-lish-ment-arian-ism...  
  
Garet: O_O I don't understand???  
  
Traek: It is spelled... take out a notebook (Garet takes out a notebook)...It is spelled: A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M.  
  
Garet: Got it.  
  
Traek: So what does it mean to you?  
  
Garet: What does what mean to me?  
  
Traek: _ %^$@#$%$^&@^&^&%^(*&&&$^@^!%&$%&$$&$*&(^*&%^&@...  
  
Garet: O_O Wow! What did those words mean?  
  
Traek: ...@$#%&(&$%^!$!#$^#&%&%#*@%@!^@!@$%^(...  
  
Garet: Let me try! Dolphin sound...honk...weehooweehoo...awoooooga...squak...  
  
Traek: What?  
  
Garet: ...squish...honk...dingdong...  
  
Traek: We'll be back after these few messages.  
  
Off air  
  
Traek: Garet, you are a terrible person!  
  
Garet: ^_^ You like me that much?  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
Garet turns away for a second.  
  
Traek: I need a stunt double!  
  
They bring in stunt double. Garet turns back around.  
  
Garet: Hey you're not Traek.  
  
SD: Yes I am.  
  
Garet: No. Your a girl.  
  
SD: No I'm not.  
  
Garet: ...a pretty girl.  
  
SD: Yuk.  
  
Garet: Bring back Traek!  
  
SD: Okay...Traek!! Garet wants you to host!!!  
  
Traek: O_O NNOOOOOO!!!!  
  
SD: He thought I was a girl.  
  
Traek: o_o That's nasty!  
  
SD: C'mon. Traek, he wants you to host!  
  
Traek: Fine!  
  
SD: You have three seconds before we go back on air.  
  
Traek comes out pouting.  
  
Traek: I don't- ^_^Welcome back folks. We were in the middle of the discussion with Garet, a Golden Sun character.  
  
Garet: Hi!  
  
Traek: So Garet, what is your greatest fear?  
  
Garet: MY SISTER!!!! (starting to cry)  
  
Traek: Calm down now, Garet.  
  
Garet: *tear* Once....she took my teddy and...and...replaced it's head with a....a......BABOON'S BACKSIDE. WAAAHAAAAHAAAAHH!  
  
Traek: I see, and that makes you very upset?  
  
Garet: Yeah *sob*....and another time...she...she push a pillar and a (so upset you can't understand him) wahda ehh how thu ru.  
  
Traek: I see, and how did that make you feal?  
  
Garet: gow thgir fawwaw uuh uppa dee(crying)heeheeheeeheeeeee. WAAHHAAAAHAAAAHHHAAA!!!!  
  
Traek: You must be very upset.  
  
Garet: Gya Idwa furuu buttible.  
  
Traek: I think you should try to calm down.  
  
Garet: WAAAAHHAAAAAHHHAAAA!!  
  
Traek: (Garet is still crying) Garet? Garet?! Calm down! C'mon Garet!! _ SUCK IT UP!!!! (Garet instantly stops crying)  
  
Garet: -_- It was a very terrible time for me.  
  
Traek: Next question! We know that you're from Vale, correct?  
  
Garet: Yes.  
  
Traek: Well, who in Vale do you most admire.  
  
Garet: What's that mean.  
  
Traek: Who do you look up to, or who do you have a crush on?  
  
Garet: Well, my dad's pretty tall, and I usually don't crush people.  
  
Traek: T_T  
  
Garet: I think my mom's kinda tall too, but I don't do well in smashing her though.  
  
Traek: T_T That's not what I meant.  
  
Garet: What?  
  
Traek: 0_0 (Lying) Oh! Look at the time! Shows over!  
  
Garet: But I di-  
  
Camera shuts off 


	2. Alex

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: (pointing at Golden Sun characters) I OWN EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!  
  
All GS Characters: 0_0  
  
Lawyers walk in and handcuff Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I mean, I don't own Golden Sun, Nintendo, or Camelot.  
  
Lawyers leave  
  
2: Alex  
  
Traek: Today we are going to interview Alex.  
  
Alex: How's my hair?  
  
Traek: o_o uh...  
  
Alex: Should I get a perm?  
  
Traek: What's a p-  
  
Alex: You're right, I should get a perm.  
  
Traek: ...After the show.  
  
Alex: Oh fine.  
  
Traek: So, what is your ad-  
  
Alex: (repeating question that Traek didn't finish asking) What's my season? I think I'm a summerish fall.  
  
Traek: Let me finish!  
  
Alex: Okay.  
  
Traek: What is your adept.  
  
Alex: Water. Could you check my hair for split ends?  
  
Traek: I don't even know what a spli-  
  
Alex: O_O YOU SEE ONE?!!! OH!! I'M RUINED!!!  
  
Traek: T_T Why is a man so worried about his hair?  
  
Alex: O_O YOU SEE ANOTHER ONE!!!  
  
Traek: T_T (threatening) You are going to die!  
  
Alex: You're right. What color should I dye it?  
  
Traek: -_-,  
  
Alex: Purple?  
  
Traek: (Sounding interested) Yeah...okay.  
  
Alex: Good idea!  
  
Traek: Next question! What is your deepest desire?  
  
Alex: o_o To wake up one morning..... _ AND NOT HAVE MY HAIR A MESS!!!!  
  
Traek: T_T Okay...  
  
Alex: Yeah, that shampoo that keeps your hair down overnight is very expensive.  
  
Traek: Oka-  
  
Alex: I'm glad to be a water adept.  
  
Traek: (Glad that Alex is not in the subject of his hair) Oh that's great! Let's talk about that! Why are you glad to be a water adept?  
  
Alex: Douse makes it very easy to keep my hair straight.  
  
Traek: -_-,  
  
Alex: I really need a comb.  
  
Traek: Next question! What is your hobby?  
  
Alex: You know, I enjoy working on other's hair.  
  
Traek: T_T Um, why?  
  
Alex: ^_^ TO MAKE IT WORSE THEN MINE!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!!  
  
Alex: I really need a perm.  
  
Traek: T_T That's nice.  
  
Alex: Yeah it is. I've been begging my parents, but they say that I should just shut up about my hair.  
  
Traek: T_T I don't blame em'  
  
Alex: What do you mean?  
  
Traek: _ I THINK YOU SHOULD STAY FOCUSED ON THE INTERVIEW INSTEAD OF YOUR UGLY HAIR!!!!!  
  
Alex: Is it really that ugly?  
  
Traek: _ YES!!!  
  
Alex: That's exactly why I need a perm!  
  
Traek: Shut up about the perm, you blockhead!  
  
Alex: My head isn't really shaped like a block, is it?  
  
Traek: -_- It's a figure of speech.  
  
Alex: Oh good. A cubed head would totally ruin my hair structure.  
  
Traek: _  
  
Alex: ^_^ So what's the next question?  
  
Traek: T_T Show's over.  
  
Alex: Aw man!  
  
Traek: T_T You're really upset are you.  
  
Alex: If I cry my hair will get messed up.  
  
Camera Turns off 


	3. Isaac

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: Golden Sun is what I want to own, but I do not! *tear*  
  
3: Isaac  
  
Traek: Welcome to our show! Today's interview is with Isaac. Good evening Isaac.  
  
Isaac: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Traek: Okay. So Isaac what is your adept?  
  
Isaac: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Traek: Isaac...what is your adept?  
  
Isaac: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Traek: Can you speak?  
  
Isaac: (Shake head no)  
  
Traek: Why not?  
  
Isaac: (Shrug shoulders)  
  
Traek: Might it be because you can't speak in the first Golden Sun game?  
  
Isaac: (Think for a moment, then nod head yes)  
  
Traek: ...But you speak in the second game.  
  
Isaac: (nod head yes)  
  
Traek: So we have to wait twelve hours, because that's how long the first game is?  
  
Isaac: (nod head yes)  
  
Treak: Are we gonna have to do this with Felix?  
  
Isaac: (Shake head no)  
  
Traek: Is it because he can talk in the first game?  
  
Isaac: (nod head yes)  
  
Traek: So let's wait for twelve hours to be up.  
  
They wait twelve hours then suddenly...  
  
Isaac: ^_^ YES I CAN SPEAK!!!  
  
Traek: Good!  
  
Isaac: So, what was your question?  
  
Traek: We have to start the show over again.  
  
Isaac: Okay  
  
Traek: Welcome to our show! Today's interview is with Isaac.  
  
Isaac: 0_0 WHAT!!! _ Oh...oh yeah...  
  
Traek: Good evening Isaac.  
  
Isaac: _ Good evening  
  
Traek: Well...actually I should say...good night because...well we had to...well... _ WAIT TWELVE HOURS FOR YOU TO TALK!!!!  
  
Isaac: _ Sorry...  
  
Traek: That's okay Isaac, the audience and I forgive you...right audience?  
  
Audience: cricket cricket cricket...  
  
Isaac: Everyone hates me now! *tear*  
  
Traek: Well I guess they're just mad that they had to stay in the studio for _ TWELVE HOURS, but I'm sure that in a while they'll feel different, right audience?  
  
Audience: cricket cricket *cough* cricket.  
  
Isaac: I knew it...everyone hates me. I'll live on the streets and become a hobo.  
  
Traek: No! Don't do that! You're the only decent person so far to answer my questions!  
  
Isaac: You guys don't want me around.  
  
Traek: Just stay for the show.  
  
Isaac: *tear* okay.  
  
Traek: Cool! So Isaac, what adept are you?  
  
Isaac: Hobo...  
  
Traek: T_T This is gonna be a long night.  
  
Isaac: Hobo...  
  
Traek: You're an earth adept, am I right?  
  
Isaac: Hobo?...  
  
Traek: No...earth...  
  
Isaac: I enjoy being a hobo...I mean an earth adept.  
  
Traek: That's good! Why?  
  
Isaac: Because I can use the dirt to hobo...I mean make my face all dirty to look like a hobo.  
  
Traek: (slapping himself in the forehead) Next question! ...oh never mind...after this break.  
  
The camera shut's off. Commercial break!!! Channel is changed to a channel where you see a llama tap dancing.  
  
Llama: ^_^ (singing) Llamas are lame, llamas are lame. Cause they are all the same! Yeah  
  
Channel is changed back to the interview.  
  
Traek: ^_^ Welcome back folks. I think I have finally cheered up Isaac. So let's bring him in.  
  
In comes a guy in Isaac's clothes smiling really wide.  
  
SD: ^_^ I'm Isaac.  
  
Audience Member: Hey! That's a girl!!  
  
SD: _ WHY DO THEY ALWAYS THINK I'M A GIRL!?!!!  
  
Traek: That's really nasty!  
  
SD: I know!  
  
Traek: So Isaac, what makes you the most happy? *wink, wink*  
  
SD: Yes...  
  
Traek: What?  
  
SD: You said the double wink means yes.  
  
Traek: What was no?  
  
SD: Slapping yourself on the forehead.  
  
Traek: (slap himself on the forehead)  
  
SD: No...  
  
Traek: _GRRR!  
  
SD: I have a very crappy wife.  
  
Traek: What?  
  
SD: You said that if you growl I say 'I have a very crappy wife'.  
  
Traek: (slap himself on forehead)  
  
SD: No...  
  
Traek: I said you say 'I live a very happy life'.  
  
SD: Oh.  
  
Traek: ...But I growled because I was angry at you.  
  
SD: Ohhhh...  
  
Traek: Yeeaaahhh...  
  
SD: But times up for this show!  
  
Traek: No Wait  
  
Camera shuts off 


	4. Saturos

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: When Golden Sun boss is retired I will be hired, I wish. Okay, I'll make it boring...I don't own Golden Sun, Nintendo, or Camelot.  
  
4: Saturos  
  
Traek: Today we will have a bleep machine because Saturos is very polite *cough* to me and *ehem* the audience members.  
  
Saturos: What *beep* *beep* questions do you *beep* have for *beep* me.  
  
Traek: T_T You do know that you just insulted yourself.  
  
Saturos: I *beep* don't *beep* care.  
  
Traek: T_T Okay...what is your adept?  
  
Saturos: *beep* fire.  
  
Traek: T_T You know that you're the only person so far that answered that correctly right after I asked it? That is really sad.  
  
Saturos: *beep*  
  
Traek: O_O Next question! Do you consider yourself a good person? *cough*  
  
Saturos: *beep* yes. I *beep* do consider myself a *beep* *beep* good *beep* person.  
  
Traek: (cracking up)  
  
Saturos: I am *beep* very *beep* nice to my *beep* friends, especially when I'm *beep* good to them.  
  
Traek: T_T You are a sick little man...  
  
Saturos: _ WHO ARE *beep* YOU *beep* CALLIN' *beep* SICK, YOU *beep*!!!!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: I live a very happy life.  
  
Saturos: Where the *beep* did *beep* you come *beep* from?  
  
SD: I dunno.  
  
Saturos: *beep*  
  
Traek: Stunt double, I'm having an interview here.  
  
SD: Sorry  
  
SD leaves.  
  
Traek: Next question! Explain to me what you enjoy about being a fire adept?  
  
Saturos: Well *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* * beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*.  
  
Traek: I see, and that makes you feel good?  
  
Saturos: *beep*.  
  
Traek: T_T Okay...put this word into a sentence: beep.  
  
Saturos: Well *beep* with *beep* it, that's *beep* hard.  
  
Traek: Good job.  
  
Saturos: I *beep*.  
  
Traek: 0_0 In your pants?  
  
Saturos: How the *beep* am I *beep* gonna get this *beep* *beep* out of my *beep* pants?  
  
Traek: That is nasty!  
  
Saturos: It's all *beep* gushy and *beep* brown.  
  
Traek: Well let's go to a commercial break while you get the poop out of your pants.  
  
Off air  
  
Traek: This is so nasty.  
  
Saturos: Take *beep* me to the *beep* bathroom right *beep* now. Hey! Why the *beep* is the *beep* bleep machine still *beep* working. We're *beep* off air.  
  
Traek: Sorry...that was me.  
  
Saturos: _ *beep* YOU *beep* TRAEK!!!!  
  
Traek: Stop it!  
  
Camera Man: Five seconds  
  
Saturos: But I *beep* didn't get the *beep* *beep* out of my pants!!!  
  
Camera Man: Action!  
  
Saturos: NNOOO!!!! *beep*  
  
Traek: ^_^ Welcome back.  
  
Saturos: This is so *beep* uncomfortable  
  
Traek: Quiet! We were in the middle of our interview with Saturos, that needs a little more time. Go ahead Saturos.  
  
Saturos leaves and comes back after thirty minutes.  
  
Saturos: *beep* toilet!  
  
Traek: Shows over!  
  
Saturos: *beep*  
  
Camera Shuts off 


	5. Jenna

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas to make this funny, so I'll just say I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
5: Jenna  
  
Traek: ^_^ Welcome to our show everyone! Today we will interview Jenna. Good morning Jenna.  
  
Jenna: T_T It's not the morning.  
  
Traek: HEY! YOU STOLE MY FACE EXPRESSION!!!  
  
Jenna: T_T So?  
  
Traek: (scared) Uh....um.....well...you can....uh...use my....uh....expression if you ....um....well.....really want....um....to.  
  
Jenna: ^_^ Thank you.  
  
Traek: (sweating and smiling with relief) Y-you're welcome.  
  
Jenna: ^_^ So what's the fist question.  
  
Traek: Um...let me see (flipping through the question cards) what is your adept?  
  
Jenna: T_T What do you mean by that?  
  
Traek: Um...  
  
Jenna: _ You wanna fight?  
  
Traek: _ (scared) er...uh....  
  
Jenna: Right here, boy! C'mon right now!  
  
Traek: 0_0 NO!  
  
Jenna: You scared to fight?  
  
Traek: Um...well...  
  
Jenna: _ I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!!!  
  
Traek: _ ...um...uh...  
  
Jenna: _ AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Traek: _ N-now calm d-down J-jenna.  
  
Jenna: ^_^ Okay.  
  
Traek: _ (relieved)  
  
Jenna: ^_^ So what was that question again?  
  
Traek: Um....what is your adept?  
  
Jenna: Uh...fire...I think...  
  
Traek: Well, you think right!  
  
Jenna: Oh...so I only think right, now.  
  
Traek: -_- Not again...  
  
Jenna: It just so happens that I'm not as stupid as I look.  
  
Traek: T_T Sure...  
  
Jenna: _ I AM NOT WEIRD TO ANYONE!!!  
  
Traek: 0_0  
  
Jenna: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: I live a very happy life.  
  
Jenna: o.o Who are you?  
  
SD: I'm a stunt double!  
  
Jenna: (to Traek) Get her away from me!  
  
SD: _ I'M NOT A GIRL!!!  
  
Traek: _ SHUT UP!!!  
  
Jenna: _ TAKE HER AWAY!!! ...or I mean...uh...him...whatever!  
  
Traek pulls the stunt double away.  
  
Jenna: Thank you  
  
Traek: Next question! Are you the kind of person to lose their temper? Hey! Who wrote these cards!!  
  
Jenna: Well I don't lose my temper that often, but occasionally I may get a bit out of control.  
  
Traek: A bit?  
  
Jenna: Huh? What did you?  
  
Traek: T_T I didn't say anything.  
  
Jenna: I heard you! You said something!  
  
Traek: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Jenna: You said something!!  
  
Traek: Next question! (staring at the cards) 0_0 Who wrote these cards!!!  
  
Jenna: Why? What's the next question?  
  
Traek: It says here 'What is your dream girl?'.  
  
Jenna: That's nasty!  
  
Traek: I know! This is so stupid!!  
  
Jenna: Let's end the show!  
  
Traek: Okay!  
  
Jenna: See ya!  
  
Traek: Bye!  
  
Camera shuts off 


	6. Menardi

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
Traek: YES I DO!!! I OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Isaac: I'm tellin' on you!!  
  
Traek: T_T No wait! I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! I'LL ADMIT IT!!!  
  
Isaac: Good, and what else don't you own?  
  
Traek: O_O I DON'T OWN CAMELOT OR NINTENDO BECAUSE THEY ARE TRADEMARKED COMPANIES THAT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND MY PEN NAME!!! WAAAAHHAAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
6: Menardi  
  
Traek: Welcome to the sixth episode of Interviewing Golden Sun. Today, we will have a conversation with Menardi.  
  
Menardi: Like hi!  
  
Traek: Uh...hi...Well, the first question is...what is your adept?  
  
Menardi: I like totally want to be like water, but like I like had like no choice. I like don't really like like being a fire adept. It's like totally like lame. You like totally know?  
  
Traek: Uh...  
  
Menardi's cell rings.  
  
Menardi: Like, excuse me for like a split second. I like got like a phone call. (answer phone) No way. Like no way. You like can't be like serious. Like totally no way. No like way. You're like totally kidding. I like can't believe it...  
  
Traek: Uh...  
  
Menardi: (hanging up the phone) That was like my friend, and she is like totally bummed that I can't go to the like mall today, because I like got this like interview.  
  
Traek: Can you answer any of my questions without saying 'like'?  
  
Menardi: No.  
  
Traek: T_T You just did.  
  
Menardi: Like what did I like do?  
  
Traek: Blondes.  
  
Menardi: You like shouldn't like be talking.  
  
Traek: _ HEY!!! IT'S DIRTY BLONDE!!!  
  
Menardi: Still like blonde. Oh my like gosh.  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: I live a very happy life.  
  
Traek: _ WOULD YOU GO AWAY!?!  
  
SD: Uh...okay...  
  
Menardi: Who like was like that?  
  
Traek: Long story...  
  
Menardi: Like okay. So like what is like the next like question?  
  
Traek: How do you feel about being a villain?  
  
Menardi: It's like ya know how it happens when it's like ya know? When I like happen to like ya know it's sorta like totally.  
  
Traek: (mocking Menardi) Totally.  
  
Menardi: Yah...  
  
Traek: Next question! What was your most embarrassing moment?  
  
Menardi: I think it like when I like had to like fuse with like Saturos, but I like saw this cute skirt, so I like put it like on and After we like fused we were like wearing a skirt in like dragon form. Saturos like got so mad at like me, but I thought it was like that like cutest skirt like ever, and a like two-headed dragon should like be like happy to like wear it.  
  
Traek: O_O Uh...  
  
Menardi: like hee hee.  
  
Traek: Uh...Next question! Oh never mind...show's over.  
  
Menardi: WHAT?!!  
  
Traek: Sorry. Hey we haven't had any credits for the entire show history! Let's have some credits!  
  
TreakHimself  
  
GaretHimself...uh...  
  
AlexHimself (Alex: How's my hair?)  
  
Isaac... ... .../Stunt Double  
  
SaturosHimself *beep*  
  
JennaHerself (had help from the anger management club)  
  
MenardiHerself like  
  
Stunt DoubleHerself  
  
SD: _ I'M A GUY!!!  
  
Traek: Shut up.  
  
Camera ManNot Important (I don't even remember his name)  
  
Camera Man: _ I QUIT!!!  
  
DisclamerUh...  
  
Traek: -_-+ Disclaimer wasn't played by anyone!!  
  
ProducerTraek  
  
Co-ProducerTraek  
  
Co-co-ProducerTra-  
  
Traek: What is wrong with the credit writers?! I'm three different producers!!! Who wrote these credits?!  
  
Credit WriterTraek  
  
Traek: Hee hee  
  
DirectorTraek  
  
Script writerTraek  
  
Traek: ^_^, (lying) What script?  
  
Prop managerTraek  
  
Traek's real name-  
  
Traek: O_O NNOOOO!!!  
  
Traek rips the credits.  
  
Traek: 0_0 I can't believe I put that on the credits! We are never putting those credits up again, but we're going to have more shows...don't worry. If you wanna know my real name, I'll put it in the last interview at the very end. 


	7. Ivan

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: How come I'm played by no one? Uh...I mean I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot, or Nintendo.  
  
7: Ivan  
  
Traek: Welcome! Today we will interview Ivan!  
  
Audience: YEAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Ivan: I am very pleased to be here with all of you, tonight.  
  
Traek: Uh...yeah...Ivan why does everyone seem to like you?  
  
Ivan: I do not know oh my dear friend Traek.  
  
Traek: ...  
  
Audience: WOOOOHOOOOO!!!!  
  
A female audience member walks down onto the stage.  
  
Traek: Hey! Whatta you do-  
  
Audience Member: (bending down because Ivan is so short) Will you sign my hand, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: ^_^ I would be happy to.  
  
Traek: (mocking Ivan) I would be happy to.  
  
Audience Member: Oh my gosh! IVAN SIGNED MY HAND!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Traek: So?  
  
Audience Member: Traek, you are so rude.  
  
Traek: Where are my fans? There has to be some in the audience. ^_^ CHEER IF YOU'RE MY FAN!!!  
  
Traek's Mom: WOOOHOOOOO!!!  
  
Traek: Just as I thought. No one likes me.  
  
Ivan: Maybe it is because you are so rude, but I regret what I say.  
  
Traek: That's good.  
  
Ivan: So, may I ask, what oh my dear friend Traek, is the very first wonderful question?  
  
Traek: (mocking Ivan) The very first wonderful question is: what is your adept oh my dear friend Ivan?  
  
Ivan: May I answer that please?  
  
Traek: T_T That's why I asked it.  
  
Ivan: I'm sorry. My answer to that wonderful question would be wind. In other words I am a Jupiter adept which makes me oh so very special.  
  
Traek: T_T Why are so polite?  
  
Ivan: Politeness makes others oh so joyful oh my dear friend Traek.  
  
Traek: T_T Will you stop calling me your dear friend Traek.  
  
Ivan: Yes oh my dear friend Traek.  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!! No wait!! I DIDN'T GROWL!!!  
  
SD: ^_^ I heard a growl! I live a very happy life.  
  
Ivan: ^_^ I'm sure you oh so very well do. What is your name?  
  
SD: I'm Stunt Double.  
  
Ivan: ^_^ Well young lady-  
  
SD: _ I AM NOT A GIRL!!!  
  
Ivan: O_O,  
  
SD: (gritted teeth and breathing heavily)  
  
Traek: _ GO AWAY YOU PITIFUL JOBLESS FOOL!!!  
  
SD: T_T But I thought...this was...my job.  
  
Traek: 0_0 Oh yeah...  
  
SD: So can I take over?  
  
Traek: T_T Be my guest.  
  
SD: O_O YES!! I HAVE A DREAM!!  
  
Traek: T_T Yeah okay...C ya  
  
SD: I get to ask you any question I want!  
  
Ivan: ^_^ I'm oh so delighted to know what you would like to know about me sir, please.  
  
SD: Hee hee hee...  
  
Ivan: ^_^ Could you please ask the first question?  
  
SD: Let me put on my headphones first. 0^_^0  
  
Ivan: May I please wear some headphones.  
  
SD: Sure...  
  
Ivan: 0^_^0 Yay!  
  
SD: 0O_O0 What?  
  
Ivan: What?  
  
SD: Why do you enjoy being a wind adept.  
  
Ivan: 0o_o0 What?  
  
SD: 0o_o0 What?  
  
Ivan: What?  
  
SD: What?  
  
Camera shuts off 


	8. Felix

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I QUIT!!! IF I CAN'T HAVE A BETTER NAME THAN DISCLAIMER THEN-uh...oh forget it...I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
8: Felix  
  
Felix appears on the stage.  
  
Felix: Where am I?  
  
Traek: Uh...who are you?  
  
Felix: I'm Felix.  
  
Traek: (Thinking) Felix...Felix...O_O Oh yeah! Felix! How could I forget you.  
  
Felix: ...But...where am I?  
  
Traek: You don't know?  
  
Felix: _ WHERE AM I!!?  
  
Traek: O_O Uh...you're on the new interviewing show! Interviewing Golden Sun!  
  
Felix: Well...what am I doing here!? Interview a golden sun all you want!  
  
Traek: No! Golden Sun as in the game!  
  
Felix: What are you talking about?  
  
Traek: Golden Sun is a game that you appear on!  
  
Felix: What kind of a game!?  
  
Traek: A video game!  
  
Felix: What the heck is a video game!?  
  
Traek: 0_0 You're not Felix!  
  
Felix: Yes I am!  
  
Traek: ...But your hair's red!  
  
Felix: So? My hair's always been red!  
  
Traek: Not in the game!  
  
Felix: What game!?  
  
Traek: -_-+ Golden Sun.  
  
Felix: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Traek: (calling to the backstage) ARE YOU SURE WE GOT THE RIGHT FELIX!!?  
  
Backstage person: Oops!  
  
Traek: Um...you're gonna have to leave.  
  
Felix: ...But why?  
  
Traek: You're not the Felix we were looking for.  
  
Felix: Oh...  
  
Felix leaves.  
  
Traek: NOW FIND THE RIGHT FELIX!!!  
  
The real Felix comes in after 11 hours and 59 minutes.  
  
The real Felix (from here on out will be known as just Felix): Phew! I was looking all over for the studio!  
  
Traek: Glad you found it.  
  
Felix: Yeah. So, what's the first question?  
  
Traek: What is your adept?  
  
Felix: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Traek: Felix? What's your adept?  
  
Felix: (trying to open his mouth) _ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Traek: OH NO!! (look at his watch) It's been twelve hours! He can't talk now, because it started the second game!  
  
Felix: *sob*  
  
Traek: T_T Great... Now do we have to wait 40 hours for you to talk?  
  
Felix: (nod head yes)  
  
Traek: Okay audience get ready for 2 1/3 days, because we have to wait 'til he can talk again.  
  
Audience: *sob*  
  
2 1/3 days later.  
  
Audience: *sob*  
  
Felix: O_O YES I CAN SPEAK!!!  
  
Audience: ^_^ YAAAAAAYY!!!!  
  
Traek: z_z Huh? What? O_O Oh! Yay! You can speak!  
  
Felix: My adept is earth!  
  
Traek: Next question! Why did you decide to go along with Saturos and Menardi?  
  
Felix: I dunno! I guess it's because I hate Jenna, and I wanted to just go against her, because she's a stupid, pathetic, old freak, who where bunny pajamas to bed-  
  
Jenna: 0_0 NO! It's not what you think!  
  
Felix: _ YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR INTERVIEW!!!  
  
Traek: I'd hate to break up this sibling rivalry and get involved with their personal lives, but...^_^ I'D LOVE TO BREAK UP THIS SIBLING RIVALRY AND GET INVOLVED WITH THEIR PERSONAL LIVES!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Traek forces Jenna away.  
  
Felix: Too bad I get stuck with her in the second game.  
  
Traek: Yeah okay, but shows over. Actually, it's been over about 3 days ago.  
  
Camera shuts off. 


	9. Vote

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun  
  
9: Vote  
  
I can't think of who to do next  
  
Vote in your review for one of these characters:  
  
A) Mia  
  
B) Piers  
  
C) Sheba  
  
D) Karst  
  
E) Agatio  
  
And also in your review tell me if I should lower my rating to G 


	10. Vote Poles

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: ...uh...oh...um...oh forget it! I do not own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter 10a: Tally Marks  
  
Traek: It was almost unanimous!  
  
Traek takes an announcer microphone. (Ya know! one of those wrestling microphones!)  
  
Traek: And the winner is... Do I really need to tell you? Mia.  
  
Traek puts the microphone back.  
  
Traek: T_T I still don't know what I should do with the rating yet. One person said that it was so foul, I should raise the rating to PG-13! Some people said it's fine how it is, and others said I should lower it down 1. I still don't know what to do!!! Keep reviewing me on that. All may e-mail me at will. I love getting e-mails. Now that we have all that covered...I think we should start the show.  
  
Chapter 10b: Mia  
  
Author's Note: Mia fans should stop reading.  
  
Author's Note Again: I got some of this idea from Forgotten Souls. I send thanx to Forgotten Souls.  
  
Traek: ^_^ Welcome to the show! Today's interview is with Mia!  
  
Mia: O_O WHAT!!! Oh yeah...  
  
Traek: So...uh what's your name again?  
  
Mia: Mia!  
  
Traek: Oh yeah! Mia, what is your adept?  
  
Mia: ...uh...pudding!  
  
Traek: T_T Great. Another genius.  
  
Mia: What's the next question?  
  
Traek: T_T You didn't answer the first one right M-...uh...what's your name again?  
  
Mia: MIA!!  
  
Traek: Oh that's right! Your adept is water.  
  
Mia: Huh?  
  
Traek: Do I need to speak a little slower?  
  
Mia: ...uh...pudding!  
  
Traek: T_T Alrighty then! Next question! Where do you come from?  
  
Mia: ...uh...pudding!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: ^_^ YAY!!! I GET TO COME OUT!!!  
  
Traek: O_O NOOO!!!  
  
Mia: Hi young PUDDING!!!  
  
SD: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GIR- you said pudding.  
  
Mia: GIRL!!!  
  
SD: I AM NOT A GIRL!!!  
  
SD fries Mia with Eruption.  
  
Traek: O_O You're an adept?  
  
SD: Um...O_O YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!!!  
  
Traek: O_O That is a mystery.  
  
Author's Note: You can guess in your reviews who you think the stunt double really is. This story now has slight mystery.  
  
Mia: ...uh...pudding!  
  
Traek: FINE!!! I'll get you pudding  
  
Mia: ..? ..! ^_^ PUDDING!!!  
  
Traek: T_T Yeah...uh...pudding...um...woohoo...  
  
Mia: ..? What's this?  
  
Traek: T_T Pudding.  
  
Mia: ... ... ... ... ... ..! ^_^ PUDDING!!!  
  
Traek: Next question! Who do you think is your secret admirer?  
  
Isaac: (in audience) I AM!!!  
  
Garet: (in audience) WHAT!!? NO!! I AM!!!  
  
Isaac: But I sent her tons of letters!  
  
Kraden: (in audience) SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Traek: O_o  
  
Mia: ^_^ Mmmm...pudding...  
  
Traek: T_T  
  
Felix: _ SHE'S MINE YOU OLD GEEZER!!!  
  
Kraden: _ YOU TAKE THAT BACK FIEND!!!  
  
Ivan: I have an oh so very polite and nonviolent way to settle this... _ SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Felix casts Grand Gaia on Ivan.  
  
Ivan: x_x... ... ... ... _ THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Ivan casts Spark Plasma on Felix, but Isaac interrupts with Odyssey.  
  
Felix & Ivan: x_x  
  
Isaac: I'M VICTORIOUS!!!  
  
Garet: BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO FACE ME!!!  
  
Kraden: (limping over with a walking stick) AND ME!!!  
  
Kraden gets a heart attack and collapses. Garet casts Pyroclasm on Isaac.  
  
Isaac: O_O,,,... ... ... _ I'M STILL ALIVE!!!  
  
Traek: Well that's the show! Thanks for watching! _ SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Mia: I'd choose Traek over any of them...wait did I say Traek? I meant ^_^ PUDDING!!!  
  
SD Clue number 1: He looks like a girl  
  
Traek: ^_^ Remember to guess in you review. 


	11. Hsu

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: _ WHERE'S MY LAWYER!!? GRRR!!! I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Hsu  
  
Author's Note: Thanx to SugarIsGoodForThySoul, I remembered him!  
  
Traek: Welcome to Interviewing Golden Sun! Today is an interview with Hsu!  
  
Audience: Huh? Who's Hsu?  
  
Traek: You remember! The guy trapped under the boulder!  
  
Audience Member: Don't ring any bells!  
  
Traek: Just watch!  
  
Hsu: O_O Where's the boulder!?  
  
Traek: What boulder?  
  
Hsu: O_O AAAHHHH!!!! A BOULDER!!!  
  
Traek: Okay...Hsu?  
  
Hsu: O_O I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Traek: What is your adept?  
  
Hsu: BOULDER!!? WHERE!!?  
  
Traek: I didn't say boulder...wait! Hsu isn't an adept!  
  
Hsu: (calming down) What's your friend's uncle's name!?  
  
Traek: Why do you w-  
  
Hsu: 0_0 WHAT'S HIS NAME!!?  
  
Traek: Abe Older...but why d-  
  
Author's Note: This is not a true fact.  
  
Hsu: A BOULDER!!?  
  
Traek: Did you set yourself up like that?  
  
Hsu: No...actually I needed to know your friend's uncle's name because I'm taking a strange relationship survey.  
  
Traek: Um...why?  
  
Hsu: I dunno.  
  
Traek: Next question! How were you saved from that boulder?  
  
Hsu: BOULDER!!? Uh...I mean...I dunno. It just sort of lifted itself up.  
  
Traek: Oh yeah! I remember that part in the game! It didn't do it on its own. Isaac used Lift on it, which is Psynergy, which is sort of like a secret magic, but I'm not allowed to tell any non-adepts that.  
  
Isaac: (in audience) HEY!! YOU SPILT THE BEANS!!! GET 'IM!!!  
  
All of the adept in the audience start charging at Traek. Traek casts Ice Missel on them.  
  
Traek: WHOA!!! I'm an adept!!  
  
Traek woke up. He was in the middle of the interview with Hsu.  
  
Hsu: BOULDER!!!  
  
Traek: Next question! How were you saved from- never mind I'm not asking that question. Where are you from?  
  
Hsu: O_o Actually...I don't know. One day I was somewhere, then I lost my memory.  
  
Traek: And you remember that day?  
  
Hsu: Oh yes...in depth.  
  
Traek: That makes no sense.  
  
Hsu: Why not?  
  
Traek: Because...well...never mind...it's to complicated.  
  
Hsu: _ TELL ME!!!  
  
Traek: _ NO!!! GRRR!!!  
  
SD: YAY!!!  
  
Traek: Hey. Don't hurt me, okay? I know you're an adept!  
  
SD: O_O NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Traek: But you used Eruption!  
  
SD: Uh...that was...uh...some random...um...hee hee...volcano under the studio! Yeah! That's it! Studio!  
  
Traek: Uh...yeah...can I get back to the interview?  
  
SD: Yeah.  
  
Hsu: Who was th-  
  
Traek: Don't ask. Next question! We know that you were stuck under the boulder, right?  
  
Hsu: O_O BOULDER!!? WHERE!!!  
  
Traek: -_-, There's no boulder.  
  
Hsu: Oh...Then continue.  
  
Traek: ...Well then, how did you get stuck?  
  
Hsu: Hm...lets see...hm...well that's a toughy...hm...I dunno...  
  
Traek: Why not.  
  
Hsu: I dunno. Actually, I don't remember being trapped under a boulder.  
  
Traek: o_o Oh...uh...well...^_^ that's the end of the show! Good bye!  
  
Camera shuts off  
  
SD clue number 2: He's an adept  
  
SD clue number 3: He is in the game  
  
Traek: Remember to guess in your review! 


	12. Agatio

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Simple Plan...hee hee... _ YOU'RE FIRED, ISAAC!!! ...uh...no really...I don't own Golden Sun or Simple Plan.  
  
Author's Note: You'll know why I added Simple Plan to the Disclaimer later.  
  
Chapter 12: Agatio.  
  
Traek: ^_^ Welcome to Interviewing Golden Sun. I wish I could quit this job. Today, we will interview Agatio!  
  
Agatio: Me Agatio.  
  
Traek: T_T Fragments...great.  
  
Author's Note: Time for a grammar lesson! A fragment is only a part of a sentence, if you didn't know.  
  
Traek: T_T I hate grammar...  
  
Agatio: Me Agatio. Traek interview Agatio.  
  
Traek: T_T What is your adept?  
  
Agatio: Me Agatio. Agatio fire.  
  
Traek: T_T Fire. This is good...another person who can (mocking Garet) Do dastardly things with fire.  
  
Garet: _ I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Traek: T_T Go away.  
  
Garet: _ NO!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!! O_O No wait! I didn't growl!  
  
SD: o I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: NOOOOO!!!  
  
SD: O.O What?  
  
Traek: I KNOW YOU'RE AN ADEPT!!!  
  
SD: I AM NOT AN ADEPT!!! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY TRUE IDENTITY!!!  
  
Traek: Eventually! WE WILL!!!  
  
Agatio: Interview Agatio. Not girly.  
  
SD: _ FOR THE FINAL, AND LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GIRL!!!  
  
Traek: _ LET ME GET BACK TO MY INTERVIEW YOU *beep*. _ GRRR!!!  
  
Traek destroys the bleep machine.  
  
Traek: _ RAWR!!!!  
  
SD: Don't roar at me...I'm only a child.  
  
Traek: O_O' Hey! I never noticed that! You are just a kid.  
  
SD: I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare.  
  
Traek: I'm just a kid, too. I know, it's not fair.  
  
Author's Note: That was the Simple Plan part.  
  
Traek: _ WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THESE STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTES!!?  
  
SD: YOU WROTE THEM!!!  
  
SD holds up credits.  
  
Author's Note Writer....................Traek  
  
Traek: Well, uh..._ THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!  
  
Agatio: Traek not fair to Agatio. Agatio mad!  
  
Agatio burns them.  
  
Traek: O_O Ow...  
  
SD: ^_^ That felt good. Warm is good. Goodbye.  
  
Traek: o_o Finally, he's gone.  
  
Agatio: What Traek's next question?  
  
Traek: What's your favorite animal?  
  
Agatio: Agatio like lot of little bunnies. Bunny cuddly. Traek not. Agatio like bunnies. Bunny...  
  
Traek: T_T Rabbits...  
  
Agatio: Not rabbit. Bunny. Rabbit bad. Bunny good.  
  
Traek: _ THEY'RE THE SAME FREAKIN' THING!!!  
  
Agatio: No yell at Agatio. AGATIO MAD!!!  
  
Agatio uses Pyroclasm on Traek.  
  
Traek: O_O OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!  
  
Agatio: Agatio happy. Agatio want bunny.  
  
Traek: O_O Ow..._ DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Agatio: You make Agatio sad. Me want next question!  
  
Traek: o_o Okay. Why did you decide to join Karst?  
  
Agatio: Karst make Agatio. Agatio not want go, but Karst make Agatio.  
  
Traek: Why did she want you to go with her?  
  
Agatio: Agatio don't know. Might be that Agatio strong. Agatio very, very strong.  
  
Traek: ...uh...okay... Next question! What do you like about being a fire adept?  
  
Agatio: Agatio not like to be fire adept. Agatio want be bunny adept.  
  
Traek: There isn't a bunny adept.  
  
Agatio: Agatio mad! _ AGATIO WANT BE BUNNY ADEPT!!! ME BURN YOU!!!  
  
Traek: O_O OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! x_x  
  
Agtatio: (talking normally) That's the show. Thanks for watching!  
  
Camera shuts off  
  
SD clue #5: He is young  
  
SD clue #6: He's a fire adept  
  
Traek: X_x  
  
Author's Note: Traek's dead. So I'll say don't forget to guess who you think the SD is!  
  
Traek: O_O I'M ALIVE!!! 


	13. David

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: Am I on? No? Oh okay... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...What!? I am!? Oh! I do not own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter 13: David  
  
Traek: Welcome one and all! Today the interview is with Garet's little brother: David.  
  
Author's Note: Actually I don't know what his name is, so I'll just call him David.  
  
David: Hi!  
  
Traek: Hello!  
  
David: Hi!  
  
Traek: Hello!  
  
David: Hi!  
  
Traek: T_T Hello.  
  
David: Hi!  
  
Traek: _ HELLO!!  
  
David: _ Hi!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
David: I l- ...uh... hee hee...  
  
Traek: Never mind! Hey! Where's that Stunt Double!?  
  
David: I heard he was out sick.  
  
Traek: Oh...well anyway...what is your adept?  
  
David: O_O YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!!  
  
Traek: T_T Uh...I just asked you a question.  
  
David: _ Oh...heh heh...I'm a fire adept.  
  
Traek: o_o ... ..?  
  
David: What's the next question?  
  
Traek: O_O Oh! Do you enjoy living with your brother?  
  
David: O_O No...  
  
Traek: I wouldn't either, but why not?  
  
David: _ I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Traek: Why not?  
  
David: He...well...heh...and um..._ I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU!!!  
  
Traek: _ YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!!!  
  
David: _ AM NOT!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
David: ^_^ I li- uh..._ DON'T GROWL!!!  
  
Traek: _ WHY NOT!!?  
  
David: _ BECAUSE...well uh... I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!  
  
Traek: I BET YOU'RE THE ANNOYING STUNT DOUBLE!!!  
  
David: FINE!!! I'll tell you...once Garet growled at me and I started to cry...a lot. Yes, I am influenced by SD, but I'm not him. He's my favorite person on this show...that's why whenever you growl at me, I'm about to yell ^_^ I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: I am so sorry...but then who is SD?  
  
David: ... ... ... ... ... ..?  
  
Traek: ^_^ Next question! Who is your favorite person?  
  
David: ..? ..! SD! He rocks!  
  
Traek: Sheesh...I am so much better than him!  
  
David: Are not!  
  
Traek: _ Are too!!  
  
David: L  
  
Traek: _ DON'T YOU PUT THAT LOSER SIGN UP!!!  
  
David: LOSER!!!  
  
Traek: _ I AM NOT A LOSER!!!  
  
David: Are too!  
  
Traek: Are not!!  
  
David: L  
  
Traek: _ DON'T YOU PUT THAT LOSER SIGN UP!!!  
  
David: LOSER!!!  
  
Traek: _ I AM NOT A LOSER!!!  
  
Author's Note: This goes on for three weeks.  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
David: I LI- uh...hm...hee hee...I have to use the bathroom.  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
David leaves.  
  
SD: ^_^ I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: I thought that you were sick!  
  
SD: Sick? For three weeks?  
  
Traek: Has it really been that long?  
  
SD: Yeah...  
  
Traek: Wait! David's gone...and you're here...hmmm...very suspicious.  
  
SD: What?  
  
Traek: ^_^ YOU'RE DAVID!!!  
  
SD: I am not!!  
  
Traek: You look like a girl...and David looks like a girl!  
  
SD: _ I AM NOT DAVID!!!  
  
David walks out.  
  
Traek: O_O You're not David.  
  
Traek turns around, but SD is gone.  
  
Traek: _ YOU ARE SD, AREN'T YOU!!?  
  
David: What!?  
  
Traek: YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM!!!  
  
David: No I don't!  
  
Traek: Yes you do!  
  
David: -.o  
  
Traek: _ YOU ARE THE STUPID SD!!!  
  
David: -.O  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
David: HA!!! THAT DIDN'T FOOL ME!!!  
  
Traek: LET'S RAP IT UP!!!  
  
Camera shuts off  
  
SD clue #7: Is he David?  
  
Traek: Do I have to remind you all again? David is SD...I can feel it. I know for sure. The evidence falls right into his laps...hee hee hee HA HA HA HA MWA HA HA HA HA!!! ...okay that's enough... 


	14. SD

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: -_- I am forbidden to speak... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Isaac: Traek doesn't own Golden Sun...Hey! Why are you forbidden to speak!?  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
Isaac: Are you still upset with those credits? That was so long ago!  
  
Disclaimer: You're right! ^_^ I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 14: SD  
  
Traek: Today! Since I am going crazy about not knowing who SD is, I decided to interview him!  
  
SD: I am not David!  
  
Traek: _ YES YOU ARE!!! I KNOW IT!!!  
  
SD: Just start the interview!  
  
Traek: Fine! What is your adept?  
  
SD: I'm a fire adept.  
  
Traek: O_O HA!!! ALL OF THE EVIDENCE FALLS TOGETHER!!!  
  
SD: You didn't even get to the next question!  
  
Traek: That's what you want me to think! But I already know who you are!  
  
SD: _ I AM NOT DAVID!!!  
  
Traek: You are—well I'm not sure exactly, but you are DAVID!!!  
  
SD: I AM NOT!!! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHO I REALLY AM!!! ASK THE NEXT QUESTION!!!  
  
Traek: Okay...are you a male?  
  
SD: I AM A BOY!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: _ I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: OBVIOUSLY, YOU DON'T, BECAUSE YOU HAD MUCH ANGER WHEN YOU SAID THAT!!! THAT PROVES THAT YOU ARE DAVID!!!  
  
SD: -.O How?  
  
Traek: (low, creepy voice) It just does...  
  
SD: (low, creepy voice, while mocking Traek) How...  
  
Traek: It just does...  
  
SD: Ask the next question!  
  
Traek: HA!!! YOU WANT TO GET THROUGH THIS REALLY FAST, SO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! BUT I KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE!!!  
  
SD: _ I AM NOT DAVID!!!  
  
Traek: You are too.  
  
SD: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Traek, You're thinking too much.  
  
Traek: THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK!!!  
  
SD: No really...you're thinking too much.  
  
Traek: _ NEXT QUESTION!!! Where are you from?  
  
SD: I cannot tell you.  
  
Traek: Why not?  
  
SD: 'Cause then you'll know who I am!  
  
Traek: I will not!  
  
SD: Really?  
  
Traek: Really.  
  
SD: Really really?  
  
Traek: Really really.  
  
SD: Really really really?  
  
Traek: -_-+ Shut up, and answer the question.  
  
SD: I live in the—  
  
Camera malfunction...this may take a while.  
  
two months later...  
  
Traek: What was that?  
  
SD: A camera malfunction! THAT MEANS THAT NO ONE HEARD ME!!!  
  
Traek: But I heard you! But after two months, I can't remember what you said. ???  
  
SD: ^_^ YES!!!  
  
Traek: Not so fast! There's still more questions to be answered!  
  
SD: T_T Oh no...  
  
Traek: Do you have any siblings?  
  
SD: Yes-  
  
Traek: HA!!! YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER, AND I KNOW WHO HE IS!!!  
  
SD: T_T I know what you're gonna say: Garet.  
  
Traek: How'd you guess?  
  
SD: Never mind...  
  
Traek: SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOUR BROTHER IS GARET!!?  
  
SD: I'd tell you who I was before I had to live with him.  
  
Traek: Then why haven't you told me yet?  
  
SD: BECAUSE, GARET IS NOT MY BROTHER!!!  
  
Traek: You're lying!  
  
SD: _ I AM NOT!!!  
  
Traek: Then who is your brother?  
  
SD: _ I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!!!  
  
Traek: But you said you did!  
  
SD: No...I said I had a sibling.  
  
Traek: Then who's your sister?  
  
SD: Yo mama!  
  
Traek: That means that you must be my aunt!  
  
SD: It's an insult!!!  
  
Traek: Oh yeah, sure, that's what you tell me, but I know your true identity.  
  
SD: _ YOU DO NOT!!!  
  
Traek: Oh yes I do... you are DAVID!!!  
  
SD: _ GRRR!!! I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: No! You can only say that when I growl! So you must be my clone!  
  
SD: _ YOU DON'T HAVE A CLONE!!!  
  
Traek: How should I know?  
  
SD: _ I THINK YOU WOULD KNOW IF THEY CLONE YOU!!!  
  
Traek: Sure... what if I was asleep!? Huh!?  
  
SD: _ YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!!!  
  
Traek: _ NEXT QUESTION!!! Who are you!?  
  
SD: Like I'd tell you!  
  
Traek: I WILL KNOW!!!  
  
SD: _ THIS IS THE STUPIDEST TALK SHOW EVER!!!  
  
Traek: Oh! So you admit it!  
  
SD: Admit what!?  
  
Traek: That you're David!  
  
SD: I did not say such a thing!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: _ I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
SD uses Pyroclasm on Traek.  
  
Traek: O_O Ow! HA!!! YOU'RE AN ADEPT!!!  
  
SD: _ WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!!!  
  
Traek: Sure we did...  
  
SD: _ RAWR!!!  
  
Author's Note: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written!  
  
Traek: _ NEXT QUESTION!!! How did you decide to be SD!?  
  
SD: _ I VOLUNTEERED!!!  
  
Traek: Then where's your contract?  
  
Backstage Person: Here it is!  
  
He brings it out to Traek.  
  
Traek: Lets see what the contract says under your name — here it is — It says: You'll never know, Traek! HA!!! SO YOUR NAME IS YOU'LL NEVER KNOW TRAEK!!!  
  
SD: -_-+ End the show!  
  
Camera shuts off  
  
SD clue #8: He has a sister  
  
SD clue #9: He won't tell us where he lives  
  
Traek: _ I WILL KNOW!!! 


	15. Kraden

 Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Disclaimer: T_T Great. We're interviewing the old guy today. Another something I don't own, along with Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter 15: Kraden  
  
Traek: T_T Do we have to interview Kraden today? — Aw man — can't we interview Karst? Or SD again so I can finally know who HE IS!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!! — No? — Darn! Kraden's not even here yet!  
  
In comes Kraden very, very, very, very slowly...  
  
Traek: _ HURRY UP!!!  
  
Kraden: Hold on!  
  
Kraden's almost a third way there after a week.  
  
Traek: z_z  
  
Kraden: z_z  
  
Traek: z_z ... ... ... ... *yawn*! O_O Hey! How long has it been? — A WEEK!!! _ HURRY IT UP!!!  
  
Kraden: z_z  
  
Traek: T_T Talk about slow.  
  
Kraden: z_z ... *yawn* ... ... ... ... (sleepy) where's my bunny dolly mommy? ... ... z_z  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: _ I'M NOT COMING OUT!!! — NO!!! — TOO HARD TO RESIST!!! I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: ^_^ Oh! Goody! I got you out!  
  
SD: See ya!  
  
Traek: O_O NOOO!!! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR IDENTITY!!!  
  
SD: _ I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!!!  
  
Kraden: z_z ... ... you kids get off my lawn ... ... ... ... z_z  
  
SD: Who's the old man?  
  
Traek: T_T Oh. That's Kraden.  
  
SD: Is he in Golden Sun?  
  
Traek: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
SD: Should we wake him up?  
  
Traek: *yawn* You can.  
  
SD: Oh...okay. . . . . . . _ WAKE UP YOU FART!!!  
  
Kraden: z_z But I'm old enough to go poopy all by myself now mommy... ... ... z_z  
  
SD: _ I SAID WAKE UP!!!  
  
Kraden: z_z Don't worry. I can pack my own lunch... ... ...  
  
SD: _ GRRR!!!  
  
Kraden: z_z *yawn* T_T Good morning.  
  
Traek: O_O HE'S UP!!!  
  
Kraden: T_T Nighty nighty... z_z  
  
Traek: ;_; Noo!  
  
SD: T_T It's no use.  
  
Traek: Thank's anyway...  
  
SD: No problem.  
  
Kraden: z_z ... ... ... ... x_x  
  
Traek: Uh oh! I think he's dead!  
  
Kraden: O_O AH!!! AM I IN HEAVEN!!?  
  
Traek: No!  
  
Kraden: NO!!! YOUR HERE!!! I MUST BE IN HELL!!!  
  
Traek: T_T No. you're on the set of Interviewing Golden Sun.  
  
Kraden: O_O You mean I'm alive?  
  
Traek: Yeah...by the way, what's your adept?  
  
Kraden: Oh. We're starting the interview. My adept is...well...I don't know...I not sure if I am an adept.  
  
Traek: That's creepy...but really what adept are you?  
  
Kraden: I told you! I don't know!  
  
Traek: Next question! Who's yo daddy?  
  
Kraden: I had a very nice fazsha. I don't remember his name though.  
  
Traek: You are really weird! Next question! Do you get along with your child friends?  
  
Kraden: Who do you mean?  
  
Traek: Isaac? Jenna? Garet?  
  
Kraden: Oh! Them! I actually do not get along with them at all. Jenna hates me! Garet forgets that I exist! And Isaac almost killed me!  
  
Traek: Sounds like you get along with them very well.  
  
Kraden: Yeah. I do.  
  
Traek: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Kraden: Sarcastic? What's that mean?  
  
Traek: Uh...well it's kind of hard to explain...  
  
Kraden: Oh...well what's the next question?  
  
Traek: Why do people recognize you as a genius?  
  
Kraden: I dunno. I just acted like I was a genius, and made up all those big words.  
  
Traek: Like what?  
  
Kraden: Like...banana  
  
Traek: How do you spell banana?  
  
Kraden: I know how to spell it, but I just don't know where it ends.  
  
Traek: T_T B-A-N-A-N-A.  
  
Kraden: That's what I was gonna say! B-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A-N-A! ^_^  
  
Traek: Three As and two Ns.  
  
Kraden: B-N-A-N-A-A? ^_^  
  
Traek: B-A! Not B-N.  
  
Kraden: B-A-A-A-N-N?  
  
Traek: B-A-N- O_O Why do I bother?  
  
Kraden: Baaaaaaaa!  
  
Traek: You're so sheepish.  
  
Kraden: Haaaaaaaa! Iiii geeeeetttttt iiiiittt! Baaaaaaa!  
  
Traek: T_T See you all next time!  
  
Camera shuts off  
  
SD clue #10: He doesn't know Kraden (that much)  
  
Traek: _ I WILL FIND YOU, SD!!! I WILL KNOW YOUR IDENTITY!!! I CAN SMELL YOU!!!  
  
SD: That's creepy.  
  
Traek: _ HA!!! I FOUND YOU!!! COME BACK HERE!!! 


	16. Karst

Interviewing Golden Sun  
  
Traek  
  
Isaac: Traek! Your disclaimers aren't funny anymore!  
  
Traek: What? I have worked hard on those! _ GRRR!!!  
  
SD: ^_^ I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: What!? _ I FOUND YOU!!!  
  
SD: _ YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!!  
  
Traek and SD start to fight.  
  
Isaac: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Traek: _ DOESN'T — OW!!! — MATTER!!! I OWN GOLDEN — OW!!! STOP IT — SUN ANYWAY!!!  
  
Isaac: WHAT!!? YOU DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Traek: DID I — OW!!! DON'T HIT ME THERE!!! — SAY THAT!!!  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Traek: _ OW!!!  
  
SD: OH SHUT UP!!! OW!!! YOU DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Traek: _ THAT'S WHAT I — OW!!! — SAID!!! (breaking free) _ I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Isaac: Thank you! Now can we start the chapter?  
  
Traek: _ Right after I regain feeling in my back.  
  
Chapter 16: Karst  
  
Traek: Ow...pain...Today we are interviewing Karst!  
  
Karst: O_O YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! I'LL KILL YOU TRAEK!!!  
  
Traek: Why?  
  
Karst: o_o Because of the disclaimer...uh... _ YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!!!  
  
Traek: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Karst: O_O I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!  
  
Traek: _ YES YOU DID!!!  
  
Karst: _ START THE INTERVIEW!!!  
  
Traek: _ FINE!!! What adept are you?  
  
Karst: Fire. I like fire.  
  
Traek: And why is that?  
  
Karst: 'Cause then I can do this!  
  
Karst uses Eruption on Traek  
  
Traek: O_O OW!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!  
  
Karst: FIGHT ME!!!  
  
Traek: My daddy said I can't hit girls... _ BUT I'M A CHILD!!! CHILDREN DO THE OPPOSITE!!!  
  
Karst: _ OW!!! GRRR!!!  
  
Traek: _ GRRR!!!  
  
Karst: _ Must...hold...it...in! O_O I LIVE A VERY HAPPY LIFE!!!  
  
Traek: O_O HA!!! YOU'RE THAT STUPID STUNT DOUBLE!!!  
  
Karst: NO!!!  
  
Traek: SD'S A BOY THOUGH!!!  
  
Karst: THAT'S WHY I'M NOT SD!!!  
  
Traek: _ YOU ARE!!! YOU JUST PRETENDED TO BE A BOY SO I COULDN'T FIND OUT!!!  
  
Karst: O_O IT'S TRUE!!! I'M SD!!!  
  
Traek: o_o Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Karst: T_T Well, you never asked.  
  
Traek: _ DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I ASKED!!?  
  
Karst: Uh...none.  
  
Traek: O_O Oh...uh...Next question! How are you related to Menardi?  
  
Karst: I wish I weren't, but I'm her sister.  
  
Traek: I feel so bad for you! And I feel bad for David.  
  
Author's Note: Which I heard was Aaron, not David.  
  
Traek: _ STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!  
  
Karst: _ YOU WROTE THEM!!!  
  
Traek: ^_^ Oh yeah.  
  
Karst: -_- *sigh* Could you ask the next question?  
  
Traek: O_O Oh yeah! Sure! Why don't you enjoy having a sister?  
  
Karst: I wouldn't mind having a sister, but it's just Menardi! She's different.  
  
Traek: How?  
  
Karst: (mocking Menardi) Like this! Like that! Like everything! I like so popular! That skirt like totally doesn't like match with your like outfit!  
  
Traek: O_O Oh...I have an idea!  
  
Karst: T_T Pigs have flown!  
  
Traek: T_T Ha ha. Very funny. Why don't we look at all the clues and see how they match you!  
  
Karst: I guess that sounds kinda cool.  
  
Clue 1: He looks like a girl (Karst is a girl)  
  
Clue 2: He's an adept (Karst is an adept)  
  
Clue 3: He's in the game (Karst is in the game)  
  
Clue 4: (Traek: Whoops! forgot about that clue.)  
  
Clue 5: He's young (Karst is sort of young)  
  
Clue 6: He's a fire adept (Karst is a fire adept)  
  
Clue 7: Is he David/Aaron (Nope)  
  
Clue 8: He has a sister (Menardi)  
  
Clue 9: He won't tell us where he lives (gives away the answer)  
  
Clue 10: He doesn't know Kraden (Karst doesn't really know Kraden)  
  
Karst: What about clue 4?  
  
Traek: That was a misprint!  
  
Karst: Shouldn't we make a clue?  
  
Traek: Okay.  
  
Traek writes down something in clue 4.  
  
Clue 4: SD is Karst (SD is Karst)  
  
Karst: Well if you posted that clue, then they would know!  
  
Traek: Well, they didn't!  
  
Karst: _ BECAUSE THERE WASN'T A CLUE THERE!!!  
  
Traek: -.o ...  
  
Karst: Is this the last chapter?  
  
Traek: I'm gonna start a new story! Which should I do?  
  
A) Golden Sun For Sale  
  
What it's about: A series of Golden Sun infomercials  
  
B) The Sun Never Goes Down!  
  
What it's about: A cool Golden Sun sleepover!  
  
C) Golden Sunk  
  
What it's about: A twisted Golden Sun story  
  
Traek: Never mind. Maybe I'll just start a new story. I'm getting tired of Interviewing Golden Sun. I still need you all to vote!  
  
Eye Test!  
  
What do these eyes mean!  
  
-.o  
  
O_O  
  
o_o  
  
^_^  
  
T_T  
  
z_z  
  
X_X  
  
X_x  
  
@_@  
  
_  
  
-_-  
  
-_-+  
  
(O_O)  
  
U_U  
  
K_O  
  
^L^  
  
_  
  
0_0  
  
#_O#  
  
$_$  
  
Extra credit if you get this one  
  
=^n_n^= (got this from Wolfy129)  
  
e-mail me! PLEEEEZZZ!!! I LOVE E-MAILS!!!  
  
Traek's e-mail: cheezmonger500@go.com  
  
And what you've all been waiting for!  
  
Drum roll  
  
Traek's real name is...... BEN!!! 


End file.
